


Two Knights, a Dragon, and a Prince Walk Into a Kingdom...

by SalamanderGoo



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dan and Brian are knights, Dragon!Suzy, F/M, Honestly I have no idea when this takes place, It just kinda does, M/M, Medieval au?, Modern medieval au?, Multi, Prince Arin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22779814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalamanderGoo/pseuds/SalamanderGoo
Summary: Dan and Brian are knights, sent on a mission to rescue the prince of a fallen kingdom from a tower protected by a fierce dragon.  Arin doesn't need to be rescued from the dragon, Suzy, though the tower... is a different story.
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Suzy Berhow/Arin Hanson/Brian Wecht
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Two Knights, a Dragon, and a Prince Walk Into a Kingdom...

Brian raised an eyebrow as he mounted his horse, petting her mane a moment as Dan struggled to get into his saddle. “Doing okay over there?”

“Yup! Great.” He grunted, managing to get up on his horse. “...good horse.” He shook his hair out, grinning. “My armor is heavy.”

“You literally did the same training as me, man.” Brian held the reins carefully, spurring his horse on.

Dan yelped, quickly catching up with him. “Come on man, don’t do that to me!”

“What, leave for our mission without you?” Brian smirked, flipping the visor of his helmet down.

“Come on.” Dan pouted, his helmet in the saddlebag. “Do you think this mission is even real? A prince in a tower? Come on, am I right?”

“Hey, if there really is a prince out there, he could be the last of a royal bloodline, which is important because… because, uh…”

“You don’t know either?”

“Nope.” Brian shrugged, his armor creaking as it rubbed together. “I just wanted to work with the horses as a kid. Then somehow I ended up becoming a knight and I mean, I do have a knack for the swordfighting.”

“Yeah, we get it, you’re cute.” Dan leaned forward slightly, smirking. “If we hurry, we can make it into the woods by nightfall. I brought the good sleeping bag. The big one.”

Brian put a hand on his own shoulder. “Okay, you don’t have to twist my arm any harder,” he teased. Dan giggled, gently urging his horse to go faster, passing by Brian. Brian grinned, leaning forward. “Think we can beat them, girl?” She whinnied, running faster, making Brian laugh as they passed Dan.

He and Dan certainly weren’t the most talented knights in the king’s cavalry. Dan was awkward and scrawny and struggled with heavy weapons. Brian didn’t even like fighting or interacting with others. Dan was an exception of course. But they were rarely sent out to missions. Even if the mission they were on was a sham… well, Brian couldn’t be too disappointed about spending time with Dan and their horses.

Meanwhile, in a tower shrouded by trees, a dragon sat guard.

Arin, the prince, groaned in boredom. “Suzyyyy.”

Suzy looked up at him, scaled patches on her skin reflecting the light softly. “Whaaaaaat?” She grinned at him with pointy teeth, mocking him softly.

“I’m bored.”

“What else is new?” She glanced out the window before moving to lay on his bed, stretching out like a cat.

Arin watched her, thinking for a moment. “We should get a cat, Suze.”

“Yeah? They’re stupid. I like them.” She rolled onto her stomach, her wings lifting to make room for Arin. She let out a purr as he snuggled close, under her big wing.

“They’re not stupid.” He brushed her hair away from her face, pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, just next to a green scaly spot. “They’re sweet and soft. I had cats at home. In the palace we had cats that ran around to prevent mice. They liked me. But then… well, you know the rest.” He leaned his cheek on the bed, looking up at her.

“I still don’t understand humans, you know.” She wrapped an arm tight around his waist. “I am quite glad to have met you, but I don’t know why you are here.”

“Something about protection and finding a suitor. I don’t want to marry some princess.” He sighed. “I don’t know what I want. Not to be a prince, maybe.” Her soft purring settled something in his chest as he pulled her closer, closing his eyes.

“I’ll fly you away from here someday. It’ll be just you and me to forge our own destiny.” She scratched at a collar around her neck, one that prevented her from flying too far from the tower.

“We’ll find a way to get that off you.” He sighed as he watched the fiery colors of the sunset and the way her scales reflected the light. “You’re beautiful.”

She tucked her head under his chin with a soft smile. “So are you. If I have to be trapped with someone, I’m glad it’s you.”

He let out a snort, pressing his face against her hair. “Love you too, Suzy.”

Brian let out a triumphant sound as he got a crackling fire started, the horses laying in the grass by the small camp they’d set up. “There we go.”

Dan sat down next to him, shedding his armor. “Good.” He flopped down, staring up at the sky when he was free of armor. “It’s so pretty out.”

Almost against his will, a grin spread across Brian’s face. He watched how Dan’s hair seemed to halo his face, the way the faint light of the fire sent odd shadows dancing over his features. And he felt almost breathless as he admired his partner. “...Yeah. Yeah, it is.” He shifted to sit closer to Dan, who curled up against him.

“Even if this mission is pointless… I’m happy. I’m happy to be here with you, away from… everyone else.” Dan found Brian’s still gloved hand and squeezed it tightly, laying his head against Brian’s hip.

“Sap,” Brian muttered, laying down slowly, armor clanking slightly.

“You’re not taking it off?”

“I will. I just… want to lay with you for a few minutes first. We haven’t gotten much time together lately.” He sighed. “Stupid training.”

“Aw.” Dan rolled onto his stomach, laying an arm on Brian’s chest and resting his chin on his arm. “What do you think you’d do if you weren’t a knight?”

Brian idly ran his fingers through Dan’s hair, humming under his breath. “I… think I’d still want to work with animals, I’m not really sure, to be honest. I just… I think I’d just want to be happy.” He looked down at Dan, meeting his eyes with a faint smile. “What about you?”

“I’d want to be a baker, I think. I always liked being in the kitchen with my mom as a kid, and being able to make food would be really nice. Especially if I could do it with you by my side.”

“That would be nice. Maybe… maybe after this mission we could try to find a little place. Like, a storefront. We could start over. Just you and me and the smell of fresh bread in the mornings.” Dan was quiet, and Brian looked down at him nervously. “That wasn’t like, too much at once, was it?”

“No, hon, no. Just.. thinking about the kind of engagement ring to get you.” Dan was grinning brightly, making a low blush bloom over the bridge of Brian’s nose and over onto his cheeks. Dan laughed, shifting to kiss the corner of his mouth. “Get that armor off, you’re too uncomfortable to properly snuggle me.”

Brian rolled his eyes but worked on getting the armor off. He set his chest plate aside, watching as Dan got the bedroll set up beside the fire. Dan got himself comfortable, patting the area next to him for Brian to get in. Brian shifted close, sighing as he laid down. “I… I love you.”

Dan kissed his forehead, arms wrapping softly around Brian’s waist. “I love you too.” Wrapped up together, they fell asleep under the stars.  
~  
The sun was high in the sky, Arin perched on the windowsill of the tower, idly sketching as Suzy trimmed and polished her claws, sprawled out in the patch from the other window. He could hear her purring, the sunlight reflecting off her scales and making soft green spots of light that danced on the walls. It was warm and Arin could feel sleepiness edging in on him.

But a sound in the distance startled him into full alertness. A glance at Suzy told him that she’d heard it too. She clambered to the window, shifting to her full dragon form and snarling as two figures approached.

“Well, I’ll be damned.” Brian flipped his visor up, squinting up at the tower. “...that’s a dragon.”

Dan eeped, stopping his horse. “A dragon? Oh, we’re dead.”

“Probably.” Brian nodded, slowing down as he approached the base of the tower. “Is there anyone up there?”

Suzy hissed, her claws gripping the window ledge. Arin leaned against the wall next to her. “Who is it? Are they a threat?”

“It’s two knights,” she murmured. “And… they haven’t even drawn weapons.” She tilted her head. “...I somehow doubt they’re a threat.” She spread her wings as she hopped down, gliding to the ground and landing in front of Brian, towering over him and his horse.

The mare whinnied, but Brian pet her mane carefully. “Easy girl,” he murmured, eyeing Suzy nervously. Her scale spines were sticking up, wings spread and posture tense.

“Brian,” Dan hissed. “Back off. Before you get yourself killed!”

“...We don’t want to hurt you.” There was a flicker in Suzy’s eyes, one not missed by Brian. “I promise. We didn’t think there was anyone out here.”

Her spines began to lower, her wings folding to her sides. She scratched her claws against the ground nervously, sparks building in her throat. Dan slowly approached, taking off his helmet. “We don’t mean you any harm.” He paused. “What’s with the collar? That looks like it hurts.” The collar stretched, but not enough, and it was digging into her throat, pressing her scales down painfully.

Suzy eyed them warily, but slowly allowed her form to change, shrinking down carefully and rubbing at her neck. The sparks in her throat died, but she still snarled. “What do you two want?”

Dan approached her carefully, drawing his sword. “Hey, hold on.” She flinched when he rested a hand on her shoulder and held his sword up, squeezing her eyes shut, but he easily sliced through the collar. He hissed through his teeth. “Bri, hon, grab the bandages, this doesn’t look good.”

Arin squinted down. “Suzy, what’s going on?”

She flapped her wings, flying up to the window. The skin around her neck was rubbed red, the scales irritated. “I’ll… carry you down.” She gathered him in his arms, smiling a little when his arms looped around her shoulders, carefully avoiding her irritated skin.

He brushed himself off as she set him down. Brian approached Suzy with bandages and a salve. “This should help.” She winced a little, her tail lashing anxiously, but stayed still as Brian wrapped the irritated skin. “Who did that to you?”

“I was captured when I was younger. They forced me to the tower and bound me to it with the collar. I could transform, but it hurt. Arin was put in the tower later, and I was supposed to protect him. We tried to get the collar off, but there wasn’t anything sharp enough. We couldn’t leave because obviously I can’t and the nearest kingdom was too far for Arin.” She lightly touched the bandages, wincing slightly. “So… yeah.”

“What kingdom were you from?” Dan tilted his head slightly at Arin, who was holding Suzy’s hand.

“Uh, the Iver Kingdom.” Brian and Dan shared a glance. “What?”

“Arin… that kingdom fell a few years ago.” Brian frowned. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh.” Arin’s face fell. “I… suppose I’m not all that surprised. But… damn.” He leaned against Suzy, who pressed a small kiss to the top of his head. “Shit.”

“We were sent to bring you back to our kingdom, or… we could run away.” Dan looked over at Brian. “Find somewhere else.”

“...we could.”

Suzy stretched her wings out anxiously. “I want to be away from here,” she said softly.

“There’s a small village north of here. We could go there for now, maybe stay, depending on how it goes.” Brian managed to get his armor off, leaving himself in a chain shirt.

Arin wasn’t staring.

Dan giggled. “Might as well get going.” He headed back to the horses, stroking his horse’s mane. “...grand theft horse time.”

Brian snorted, punching Dan’s arm softly. “Come on, let’s get going.” He hopped up on his horse, smiling when Arin clambered up behind him. “Hold on, she likes to run fast.”

“I can’t wait.” Arin wrapped his arms around Brian’s waist, watching as Suzy warily approached, letting Dan help her on his horse.

She squeaked, clinging to Dan nervously, wings thrashing. “It’s okay, you won’t fall.”

“If you’re sure.” She held on tighter, trying to fold her wings up.

It took a few minutes, but she giggled softly against Dan’s shoulder, holding on tight. Dan rested a hand on hers. “Welcome to the rest of your life.”


End file.
